sasusaku love story
by princessresu
Summary: this is my first fan fic and i am not good in summaries so please read and hope you enjoy it sasuXsaku hinaXnaru


Italisize = narrator

bold = people and events happening in the story

Sasusaku love story

Chapter one: The First meeting

_After all the school works it is now time for the students to experience and enjoy the hot summer breeze_

Sakura's P.O.V

Hey Hinata did you saw Sasuke? _Asking like she never seen Sasuke for 20 years_

Nope..._Hinata replied_

**Ino approaching Sakura**

Hey Sakura guess what...

What? _Sakura said annoyed_

Sasuke asked me out on a date..._ actually_ _it was not true_

Oh really Ino... good for you... _Sakura was really jealous_

Normal P.O.V

Fan girls: is that Sasuke Uchiha? Oh My Goodness

**Then girls running after him**

Damn... I hate these fan girls...

_While Sasuke is running Naruto is still eating his favourite food RAMEN... not looking where he is running he accidentally bumped into the pink haired girl named Sakura and he caught her with his hands..._

I am so sorry miss..._ Sasuke said with a smirk that made Sakura blush but Sasuke didn't noticed it._

Girls screaming... Sasuke is she your girlfriend?

Yes! Why is there any problem?

_Then Sasuke kissed Sakura in the lips. Sakura was really shock and was half paralyze. (Because her childhood crush kiss her). She never expected that will happen to her. But she is happy that her first kiss was Sasuke. Then Sasuke's fan girls stared to walk away._

I am really sorry miss about the kiss, because fan girls are always like that. By the way I am Sasuke Uchiha, what is your name?

I am Haruno Sakura. Nice meeting you Sasuke.

Do you have anything to do right now Sakura? Can I walk you to the beach to see the sunset with my friend?

Sure Sasuke but can I invite my best friend?

Sure... let us go now...

Hinata and Naruto's P.O.V

_While Sasuke is running Naruto is still eating his favourite food RAMEN... and bumped into Hinata Hyuuga..._

I am sorry miss. I did not saw you there._ Naruto looked tense_

It is fine. I was actually blocking your way.

By the way my name is Naruto Uzamaki. What is your's miss?

Hinata Hyuug. Nice meeting you Naruto.

**At the beach**

Sakura meet Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto meet Sakura Haruno.

Hello Naruto. Nice meeting you.

Excuse me Sasuke and Naruto I have to go somewhere else but I'll be back.

**Sakura approaching Hinata**

Hinata, can you come with me to watch the sunset with Sasuke and his friend?

Sure...WITH SASUKE? _Hinata looked shock_

Yup! Sakura replied with a smile

You and Sasuke... _Hinata was still shock_

Long story... I will tell you everything when we go back home

**At the beach (where Sasuke and Naruto is at)**

Sakura hold Hinata's hand and walk towards Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto...Hinata... we meet again

You know each other... Sakura said

Yeah we met at the beach... Naruto replied

Ok... stop chatting we have a sunset to watch..._Sasuke said while grabbing Sakura's hand. And they watched the sunset together._

Sakura can you be my date for tomorrow?

Sure. What will happen tomorrow anyway? _Sakura looked confused of Sasuke's question..._

THE UCHIHA BALL. So are coming? _Sasuke replied and said_

Yes, but I have no dress for tomorrow; I don't have any money to buy a new one.

I can buy you a new one.

**Next day: THE UCHIHA BALL**

8 am

_DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG. The door bell rang then Sakura woke up and went towards the door and surprisingly found Sasuke standing outside her doorstep._

I am here Sakura these early because I want you to come with me to go shopping for your dress tonight.

You want to come inside? I'll just change. Feel at home

_Sasuke sat at the couch and waited for Sakura to come down._

You ready Sakura?

Yes I am.

_Before they went shopping they ate breakfast in a fancy restaurant nearby and went shopping. They also ate lunch together and at 6 pm 2 hours before the ball Sasuke brought Sakura to his house to make her make over and get her ready for the ball tonight. While waiting Sasuke already got changed and prepared everything for the ball. Time run so fast 30 minutes left before the ball and Sakura didn't come out from the room. After a few minutes she went out of the room wearing a blue tube dress. Sasuke was really amused by her beauty and his heart didn't stop from beating fast until Sakura said let's go. They went in a limo and went to the venue where the ball is going to be held._

Sakura are feeling fine?

Yeah. _Sakura said nervously_

Don't be nervous I am here.

_They went inside the venue and started to walk towards Sasuke's reserved table near to his parents table. Now the Uchiha Brothers must pick a lady from the crowd to dance with them. Itatchi went first and picked Temari his rumoured girl friend. Then it is Sasuke's turn to pick. Then girls started to scream when Sasuke pass through them then he picked Sakura. They dance and when the music stopped Sasuke pulled Sakura away from the dance floor._

Sakura, I really like you. Sasuke-kun... I also like you. No, I love you.

_Then Sasuke wrapped his arms on Sakura's waist and kissed her in the lips. Then Sasuke broke the kiss and hold Sakura's hand and went to their table and ate. After they ate they went out the ball and Sasuke take Sakura home. _

Good night Sasuke.

Sakura before you go. Can I ask you something? Sure. Can you be my girl friend?

_Sakura kissed Sasuke and said yes. And went out the car and went inside her house and Sasuke also went home happily same with Sakura._

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
